The Homunculi
by Lylonda
Summary: What would happen if there were more homunculi than just the Seven Deadly Sins? Why were they created? And by Whom? This is the story of another seven and their mission. This takes place in the storyline of the Brotherhood anime and will contain spoilers for anyone who has not seen the full Brotherhood anime. You have been warned.
1. Prologue

Authors note: Hello! This is an FMA Brotherhood fanfic that explores the idea of there being other homunculi than just the 7 Deadly Sins. WARNING: This does take place during the second anime series and there will be spoilers for anyone who has not seen the anime. This story is written with the help and input of Rumbellelives, so please go and take a look at her stories as well.

Fullmetal Alchemist and Characters belongs to Hiromu Arakawa. OC belong to me.

* * *

 _I am their father, their creator._ He thought, sitting as he looked at them. At his creations. _I will achieve my goals as long as I have them._ The "man's" eyes drifted from the figures in front of him, looking around the less than homely room that he called their "home".

The figures, that could easily be mistaken for humans, stood silently in front of him, their creator and father, albeit not all of them were calm. Overall, there were seven of them in total and each were drastically different. All but one appeared to be adults, while the odd one appeared to be a child, and each of them held themselves in a different manner. One was hugging themselves in a happy manner, another held themselves in a relaxed, yet confident stance while the one standing closest appeared extremely serious. The fourth one sat on a nearby pipe, appearing to be bored, the next figure gazed around the room with wide eyes, clearly not paying too much attention, while the sixth just simply sat. Finally, the last one stood behind the others, hidden in the shadows.

Finally one spoke, the one standing behind the rest, "Papa, what work do you have for us?"


	2. Chapter 1

"UGH!" Envy groaned. "Why do we have to babysit this pipsqueak and tin boy? Can't we just lock them up already? They've already opened the portal!" The green haired boy continued to complain as he leaned over the edge of the six story building he and two others were currently standing on.

"We are watching them because that is what Father wishes. It will be time to deal with those two soon enough," replied one of his companions. One would not normally expect a woman like her to be seen with a strange green haired boy that wore a black crop top and skort, or with a short rotund man with an childlike innocent expression on his face. However, anyone who was knowledgeable enough with the art of Alchemy would instantly recognize that tattoo on her chest marked her as anything but the woman she appeared as.

The three homunculi continued their observation of the Elric brothers as the duo returned to their temporary home after a draining few days. After the death of Lieutenant Ross, both were ready for the day to be done and all three homunculi could hear Edward Elric spouting insults and empty threats to General Mustang. As the two were about to enter a nearby store - probably to get some dinner for the pipsqueak - they ran into a young lady leaving with a grocery bag. Envy rolled his eyes as the group below began gathering the fallen goods.

"Ah! I'm sorry miss!" the Little Alchemist apologized, handing the woman a orange.

"Not to worry! I didn't see you there, so I'm partially to blame." she laughed, clearly not upset. The woman was extremely thin with light brunette locks barely reaching her chin. Stunning light purple eyes gazed at the two with a hint of recognition that was quickly hidden.

"But we still should have been more careful miss. So we're sorry! Is there anything we can help you with to apologize?" Alphonse asked, handing her a carton of milk that thankfully hadn't broken during the fall.

"Oh no! You two have helped me enough…." She paused, seemingly rethinking. "Actually, there is something." She then sets down her bag and runs back into the store. After a moment of confusion for the brothers she returns with an empty bag and begins filling it with some of the groceries from the original bag. Standing back up, she hands the now half full bag to them.

"Please take these! I don't need all of these groceries and you two shouldn't have to spend so much on food. So please take these for me!" She cheerfully exclaims.

"Um… alright." Ed hesitantly says as he takes the food. Looking in the bag he saw the best of the woman's groceries had been carefully placed inside along with the carton of milk, which he disapproved of. "Hey! We can't take all of this!" He exclaims, looking up. However, the woman was no longer there.

After a few moments of looking around for the strange girl, the two continue on their way back, talking about the strange encounter instead of Mustang. Lust however, who had watched the whole encounter and seen the girl leave took interest in her. When the odd girl had run off into the nearby alleyway, a strange shadow had emerged near the girl. Clearly she hadn't seen it, since she never stopped to look at it, but Lust was concerned. Why would Pride be following this girl? Turning to her companions, the dark brunette ushered them back to Father, hoping to find out more from Pride himself.

 _-Back in the alleyway-_

" _What are you doing?_ " the shadow asked, staying behind the woman as she quickly walked away from the store. " _We have no business with those two, and you know that the 'others' are monitoring them. What if they saw you?"_

"Oh stop worrying Humility!" responded the girl. "It was just a simple run in! How was I supposed to know they would be there? Besides, I did nothing to earn suspicion from the 'others'. To them I'm just some odd human girl that gives food to random people she meets."

" _That isn't the point, Generosity. What if they saw your mark?"_ Humility replied only to be quieted by a raised hand. Generosity was wearing a solid black, fingerless glove which covered her ouroboros tattoo. A sigh was heard from the shadow, " _None the less, please be more careful next time you go out. We don't want to gain their attention too early. And also, next time you decide to give away food make sure to keep at least some milk for Love. Papa won't be happy you gave her milk away again."_

With that the shadow faded back into nothing, and the petite homunculus continued on her way.


End file.
